


Pants on Fire

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Steve is a lying liar who lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was a liar.</p>
<p>The world would be shocked if they realized just how much of his story was a lie. Or rather, if they remembered that he had only become Captain America because he lied about just about everything on so many enlistment forms until Doctor Erskine picked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, Darcy Lewis, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Or anything owned by Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, or anything else that might be out there.
> 
> POST THOR: TDW and CAP: TWS
> 
> Pairing: Captain America/Steve Rogers + Darcy Lewis, Captain America/Steve Rodgers + Natasha Romanov/Black Widow
> 
> AAAAAAnd another of my angst ridden stories. Ha. HA HA HA.

Steve Rogers was a liar.

The world would be shocked if they realized just how much of his story was a lie. Or rather, if they remembered that he had only become Captain America because he lied about just about everything on so many enlistment forms until Doctor Erskine picked him out. 

He had spent his childhood lying to people about just how sick he was, to avoid the pitying looks and the sympathetic glances at his mother. He lied to Bucky about just how much he needed someone when his mother died. He lied to Peggy when he told her he had never danced with a dame. When he told Bucky he would finally be to one to protect Bucky, he had lied. He lied about the things he had to do to get his men home safely. And he lied again when he told Peggy he would meet her to go dancing as the plane went down.

When he woke up 70 years in the future, the lies didn't stop. He was a master strategist, he knew what to say to get the psychologists Fury sicced on him to clear him for duty. He lied and said he was having no problems with adapting to the technology he found himself surrounded with. And when he saw Peggy, sick and dying, he lied and said he couldn't wait to take her out dancing. 

So he really had no problem lying to Darcy, telling her he had mission reports to file, or he was grabbing a beer with Sam, or on one occasion, he was helping Stark with testing his new suit.

And as he lay tangled up with Natasha, sweat drying on their bodies after a round of the rough, hot and bloody sex only two enhanced bodies could handle, he found he didn't have the strength to tell another lie. So when she said this was the last time, that they both had people they were lying to, he would just smile and agree. Because they both knew, for once, they weren't going to lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
